Suspect of sister
by NinJMP
Summary: What if Toby had a sister that he didn't knew about ? Find out in suspect of sister. Includes alot of spoby. please review !
1. i think i'm your boyfriends sister

**Chapter One: I think I'm your boyfriend sister **

**Title: Suspect of Sister **

**I don't own the show or the characters I just own the story and Bella **

**-Bella (P.O.V)**

I am Isabella but you can call me Bella , that's how my dad and my best friend used to call me , but now they are death and everything has changed since then , and I'm16.

I left my hometown and I'm in rosewood right now. Why? Because one of my aunts, Sophie, lives there and it has her or my crazy aunt Abbey, and second my brother who I just found out about one week ago , his name is Toby Cavanaugh , lives there .

With a little bit of research and no hours of sleep I found out that he lives above a coffee shop named "The Brew ", has a carpenter and his girlfriend has named Spencer Hastings(don't ask me how I got that).

Now I was in my new room in my aunt shop that I was also helping. The shop is named : " Heart and Style ".I was seeing my birth certificate, and yes now I definitely know that Marion Cavanaugh was my mother .

All I knew is that she was dead and she was in Radley when she got me and my dad and I moved away.

I'm trying to talk with Toby and , but really what is the nice way to say : "- Hi , I'm Bella and apparently Your mom is my mom…. So …Yeah ".

Wait, maybe if I could talk to his girlfriend she would talk to him. Sometimes I'm a bright genius…oh , wait again … I don't know where she lives or how she looks.

So I go search her name and a lot of stuff appear and it wasn't that hard I saw a picture of her and got out to help my aunt in the shop I decided that after that I would go search her and tell her everything cause I couldn't carry this with me anymore.

"Bye aunt Sophie I'm going out! " – I said.

"Ok sweetheart if you need something tell me!" –said my aunt.

The first place I went was the brew. And surprisingly she was there with a blue eyed guy, that I actually though it was my brother .I waited till he went away. Then I come up to her and say the first thing that went through my mind

"I think your boyfriend is my brother."

**I hope you liked it! I have a lot of ideas in my mind for the next chapters.**


	2. Strange Spence

**Chapter 2:" Strange Spence "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

Toby and I were talking and he went to get his jacket so we could take a walk on the hills of rosewood.

Suddenly I saw a blue eyed and brown hair girl coming to me. And when she opens her mouth she says:

"I think your boyfriend is my brother."-she said.

"What?"- I opened my mouth in a big "o"-Sit! What do you mean by that?

"I found out that we have the same mother, Marion Cavanaugh "

"What is your name?"

"Isabella Anderson but call me Bella"

Then she looked behind my back and ran fast."Wait!" – I screamed but she kept running. I looked and saw Toby and he with a face that screamed confused.

"Who was that?"-he asked. "Nobody"-I didn't want to say anything that I may regret. "Uh, okay…Ready?"

"Yes, let's go!"

**Toby(P.O.V)**

Me and Spencer were walking but she didn't looked the same after that girl ran .Who was she anyways? I tried to not focus on that but I couldn't.

"Spence, you are acting strange since that girl. What did she say?"I could see that she was planning a answer like when I didn't knew about A.

"A girl who was asking questions about directions" –she said." why did she left when I came?"

-"She was in a hurry"-I didn't ask more questions because I knew she wasn't going to answer me but I knew what I was going to do the rest of the day.

I managed to know that the girl was working in some style store and I went there because I wanted to say a thing or two to the mysterious girl.

I came up to her and she says " If you need anything let me know !"Without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah what did you said to my girlfriend Spencer?"


	3. Not a family meet

**Chapter: 3"Not a family meet "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

Oh my god! I was in so much trouble, my brother was in front of me and asking things I couldn't answer.

"Who is your girlfriend?"-I ask trying to be convincing.

"You know who she is, the girl you went talking in the coffee!"- He was starting to get aggressive and it definitely shows that he loved her.

"Ask her tell her that I'm sorry that I coughed her in to my mess"-and with that I leave-

**Toby (P.O.V)**

What did that girl meant with that? I called Spencer:

"Hi, Tobes what's up?"- I hear across the line.

"Spence, what do you know about that girl?"

"Can you please go to my house? We have to talk."-and then she turn off.

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

Toby was about to come to my house and I was ready to tell him about his sister, if she wasn't lying. And with that I hear someone knocking on the door. It was Toby.

"Hi "- I try to stay calm

"Hi"-he said – "what did that girl mean that she's sorry about coughed you in to her mess and what do you know that I don't ?"- he went straight to business.

"Sit down, that girl claims to have the same mom have you "- I say he looks at me in chock.

"What? That's not possible !"-he says .

"Well she seems pretty confident."

"But how?"

"I don't know but maybe if we knew a little more about her and her life that would help and Caleb can help with the net."

"Ok so let's go then"

**Hi I have been getting awesome responses to this story! Btw Marion C. life is different from here to the show if you need help with her storyline tell me by review or send me an email! **


	4. A rough life for Bella

**Chapter:"A rough life for Bella "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

I called Hanna and luckily she was with Caleb and they both came to my house.

"Hi Bro! What do you need?"-said Caleb to Toby has me and Hanna said Hi.

"Can you help us make some deep search on a girl?"-said Toby.

"Sure just need at least her first and last name and an address "- he asked.

"Her name is Isabella Anderson and she lives above the store "Heart and style "

In the meantime that Caleb did some background check to Bella, Hanna commented that she was in that store all the time and everything was perfect. After half an hour Caleb yelled:

"Found everything that is available and not on the net and boy, did she have a rough life! Only her dad raised her and not long time ago her best friend, Sarah and her were abducted and only she survived to that and as that wasn't enough her dad suffered a heart attack and died and then she moved here, want to see a little tape to her BFF funeral?" As he said that I felt really sorry for her. And then the tape rolled.

It was Bella in front of a coffin crying. She said:

"Sarah has not only my best friend but she was my person, I and she went to everything together and we always got each other's back. The last words that she said to me were: don't worry about me I will always look out for you. I will always remember you."

I start feeling tears in my eyes. Toby asked:

"What about her mom?"

"Forgot about that, her mom has in Radley when she had she and now is death and her name is: Marion Cavanaugh…Toby isn't that… we got to go right Hanna?"

They left and Toby looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"So it's true she is my half sister…I owned her an apology…"

" not right now, you need to proceed this and think a little bit about this "

**I hoped you liked that and I'm sorry if my grammar sometimes is messed up !**


	5. An apology and a sister

**Chapter:"An apology and a sister "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Toby (P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe that my mom or no one ever told me about having a sister. After the revelation I went to my loft and this time without Spencer. I don't think Bella wants to be my sister anymore, and poor girl she went through so much and I make her feel worse.

I and Spencer talked on the phone and I asked her to come with me apologizing to my sister, I guess.

I got up early and pick Spencer up at the Hastings house.

"How are you feeling Toby?"-my lovely girlfriend asked.

-"Better than yesterday "-I respond

I park close to the store where she lived above. I'm starting to feel more nervous. We entered the shop and asked a woman, that I think it was Bella's aunt, were could we find her and she directed us to a loft , I knocked on her bedroom door :

"Auntie Sophie, I don't feel well can we talk in another hour?"-I heard from inside the room.

"It's not your aunt, can we come in?" – Spencer asked politely.

We heard footsteps coming in our way and then the door opened and we saw Bella wearing a pink crop top with blue stars and some pajama shorts.

"I wasn't expecting visits and most certainly not you two, what are doing here?"-she said in a bittersweet voice.

"I came here to apologize about my behavior yesterday and come to tell you that I know everything "I said with shame

"What's everything?"-she asked

"About you and your best friend, your father and that you are my half sister."-I finish

"Come in"-she asked stepping away from the door.

Inside her room there was a bed with a veil, a piano and a guitar.

"You play all of these instruments?"-I tried to make conversation

"Yeah, and I sing a little."- She said blushing

"Wow that's impressing "- Spencer said.

**I hope you liked it! And if you're thinking no this no ,this isn't the end and it's far from over! **


	6. The rain and the helpful

**Chapter:"The rain and the helpful "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

Everything was going great. Toby had picked me up and we went to the town walking. But peace has a problem with me and all of the sodden it started to rain. We got a little place safe from the rain but it was really uncomfortable and soon I said:

"Don't you think we can go to another place?"

"My loft is way too far from here. Don't you think we can go to Bella's?"

"Ok, fine by me, do you think she is fine with that?"

"There's only one way to find out!"-and we start running towards the store.

As we get there the store was closed but we touched the doorbell and after a few seconds she let us in.

"It's Toby and Spencer!"-Toby screamed. After that we went to the loft and she opened the door after the "hi's" we came in.

"You look really cold I'm going to get you two some blankets"-she left. And two minutes after that she came in with some blankets.

"Here you go do you need anything?"-she asked nicely.

"No, thanks"-We say

"Thank you for letting us in"-Toby said.

"I for sure wouldn't let you out."-she said, she was really nice.

"So what were you doing?"-I asked

"Just playing some guitar"-she said

"Could you play a something for us?" – Toby asked

"I don't know…Ok"-she grabbed the guitar and played a nice melody.

"You have a natural talent."- I said honestly. She was good and with the right direction she could make something from this and be real successful .We heard the doorbell.

"How weird I thought my aunt come back tomorrow."-she said.

"What are you doing here?"-she said. It wasn't her aunt instead it was a boy of her age.

"I still love you."

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I can't believe on the 205 people already saw this! **


	7. The boy from my past

**Chapter:"The boy from my past "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe who was in front of my eyes. Joe. My ex-boyfriend, the one who broke my heart when I needed him the most.

"Go away; what do you want from me?"-I said with tears coming up in my eyes.

"I came here to say that I'm sorry and could we talk?"-He said.-"also its raining and I can't come back there…please?" I couldn't let him out and he was soaking in water from the rain that was still falling outside so I let him in.

"This is my brother, Toby and his girlfriend, Spencer and this is Joe, my ex – I present them.

"Wait… You have a brother?"-he asks

"Yeah… long story. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us and explain why we broke up."-He said I just wanted him to stop talking in front of Spencer and Toby- "Can we talk in private?"

"I don't know … You hurt me … a lot."-I said.

"Can we take a coffee tomorrow; I need to explain myself to you."-and with that he left and without noticing I start to cry thinking about the past and felling a soft hand in my back. It was Spencer.

"What happen? What did that boy make to make you cry?" –she asked

"I don't know, I just kept remember my past with him…"-I explain.

"Do you want to tell what happened between you two?"-Toby said.

"He left me when … I was crumbling down a bad place."-I tried explaining the worst part of my life.

"I'm sorry about that …"- I head Spencer.

"It's okay. I don't care much about that anymore"- I lied.

"Yes you do."-she said.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I said trying to move on.

"Sure."-They said

**Hi, I need a name for the city was Bella lives! Can you give me an idea? The winner wins a minor part on my story. I hope you liked it! **


	8. The apologize coffee

**Chapter:"The apologize coffee "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Joe (P.O.V)**

I was very nervous for the coffee with Bella. I had to apologize to the only girl I ever loved that much .I was seated in a table on the coffee shop called "The Brew". While I was waiting for her I was thinking about Bella's brother, from night to day she got a brother , how did that happened?

I saw her coming to me as beautiful as she was as always. In her hand was her favorite type of coffee, soy peppermint hot chocolate. After all I have done to her she smiled to me.

**Bella (P.O.V) **

I needed to know what happened for him to leave me. So I sit in the table with him and give him an honest smile.

"Hi"-He said tenderly.

"Hi, can we go straight to business ?"-I asked.

"Ok, look I only left you because I was afraid that I would only cause you more drama."He asked but I still couldn't understand why he didn't just tell me back then ?-"and I'm really sorry and I want us to be a thing again. Can you gave me another chance?

"I'm sorry but now it isn't the right time I have a lot to deal with but that doesn´t mean that we don't have a future together, maybe someday we'll meet again and you were one of the best things that happened to me and I will never forget "-I say-"Bye".

And with that I leave him alone in the table and I go to my loft and run as fast as possible to my room to cry a little bit. The only thing that I didn't notice has somebody in the living room when I ran.

I was crying when I heard footsteps coming and I turned to the door and with all of my glorious luck it was my aunt.

"Sweetie what happened?"-She asked tenderly.

"Nothing can you please leave me alone?"-I tried to escape interrogatory.

"No, I think this is enough it's time to make a visit to your past and get through it . Your going again to Ashville. And don't think to say no."

"But…."-I said .but my aunt was already out.

That was so unfair.

**Yes Asheville is the name of a real town and in Pennsylvania and PLL Is close to Pennsylvania! I hope you liked it ! **


	9. The Unplanned Planned Trip

**Chapter:" The Unplanned Planned Trip "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

Finally vacation time was here for all of **us(ezria,spoby,haleb,Paily)** and we were sitting at Ezra's place.

"It's stuck that we can't get out of this town "-said Ezra

"Yeah, any place not here."- said Aria

"But it wouldn't be that fun with all of us there."-I said

"Well that's really awful and everything but You –She pointed at me – promised me that today we would go shopping!-Hanna said. Now I remembered.

"ok , if that's really the thing that you want to do , lets go!"-I agreed .

We said goodbye to everybody and went buying clothes all the rest of the day. And then Hanna also wanted to go to "Heart and style "were Bella's aunt store was.

We came and we saw Bella screaming at the phone .

**Bella(P.O.V)**

"This is so unfair , I'm not depressed and I'm not getting back there."-I scream at the phone and then I ear the beeping that indicted that costumers were here .I said goodbye to my aunt that was out of the store and left me alone .

"Spencer, hi !"- I said welcoming.

"Hi, this is my friend Hanna."-Spencer said

"Hi! But we already know each other she comes here all the time."- I explain.

"What happened with your aunt ?"-Hanna asked.

"She wants me to go to Asheville and face my suppose fears and she isn't going I'm going to be super lonely !"- I said.

-"Wait we and our friends and us can go with you! We can stay at your house and you can be our guide!"-Hanna said or squeak. And that actually really liked the idea.

"Wait, you don't have…"-Spencer tried to say but I interrupt her.

"Please come! That would be awesome! And I'm a great guide!"-I said excited.

"Okay we'll talk to them . " –Spencer said.

"Yeah! Thank you, thank you, thank you !"- I said. To be real I sounded like a five year old getting a new toy…


	10. Lets Plane a trip

**Chapter:"Lets Plane a trip "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

Me and Hanna marked a meeting at Hanna's place.

"Hi what do you want to tell us?"-Emily said hugging Paige.

"We called you because we discovered the perfect place for us to go."-Hanna answered.

"We can go to Asheville! Bella said she needed somebody to come with her and she has a house and she can show us the best places! And she was super exited to come with us!"-I completed.

"If everyone agrees I'm in!" –Toby said .

"So lets start to plan this ! What about the transportation?"-Paige responded.

"We can take my car and Spencer's"-Caleb said and I nodded."When can we go?"

"Since today is Wednesday can we go on the weekend ?" – I asked. Everyone nodded .-"then is planned we can get start packing after this. Hanna I'm talking to you."

"hey, I'm not that bad packing"-Hanna defend herself.

**Bella ( )**

" Can bring them? I swear I'll do everything that I'll do anything that you want !"-I was trying to convince my aunt to take more people to my sentimental trip-"They said that they treat of transportation and I could get moral support its great for everyone!"

"Well if you promise that you are going to be a good girl…Yes."-my aunt finally said.

"Thank you ! I promise that I'll be the best girl ever!"-I thanked.

And with that I started to make a checklist, its an old habit that I created .I write down: "Call Spencer for date , call nice lady Rose , pack bags. After doing Spencer's calls I called Rose, the old nice lady from my town to clean the house and all that was left to do was pack

**Spencer(P.O.V)**

After the call from Bella we went to our houses and start packing.

That trip had to be perfect .


	11. The Journey begins

**Chapter:"The Journey begins "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

We planned to meet up at the Brew and take the two cars and our bags. I was already there with Toby, Bella, Emily and Paige. Bella came earlier to talk with us a little bit before the reunion.

"Here they come."-I said watching Ezra, Caleb , Aria and Hanna approaching.

" Let's hit the road !"-Caleb said .Me , Toby , Bella , Aria and Ezra went in my car and the others went in Caleb's car. I was with my carpenter in the front. Aria and Ezra were talking about some book .

"So Bella, were your house?" –I tried to break the ice .

"It's right in the middle of everything."-she said- " that made things easier when I went to school here"

"How does the house look like?"-Toby asked.

"Basically six rooms with five bathrooms, a living room and a pool. And don't worry there's Wi-Fi "– she described a little.

"Cool, it sounds like an awesome house."-Aria joined the conversation.

"Are you reading any book?"-Ezra said.

And then we start to talk about all sorts of things and got to know her better and she also got to know us.

**Bella (P.O.V)**

When we got there a lot of memories come to my mind. My best friend Sarah and my dad … I missed them every day. I mean Toby and everyone were being great but they could never replace them.

I let a tear fall in my face and Aria asks "Are you okay? "

"Yeah some stupid memories come to me . "-I tried to sound okay but I wasn't okay my aunt made me come to were I went to hell on my last day with Sarah and my last day with dad , I hate some last days.

I got a text from my aunt : _I hope you have fun there. Don't forget about what you have to do –Aunt Sophie _

I promised to myself to accomplish the "mission " that my aunt gave me.

**I'm sorry I couldn't update but I had some issues in my computer and I couldn't find the time or creativity. **


	12. Welcome to Asheville

**Chapter:" Welcome to Asheville"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Spencer(P.O.V)**

I am so happy to be out of rosewood and out of the drama!

"Now turn left."-Bella instructed me. "And we are were!"-She said pointing to a big house.

We stopped and then right behind us the other car with the other's .Then we stepped out of the car and they did the same.

"Do you like it ? "-Bella asked " Let´s get in , shall we ? " and with that she took off the keys that were in her pocket and opened the door."

She give us a little tour of the house and we decided to stay in the rooms by couples and Bella stayed in her old room. Luckily me and Toby got the biggest room after Bella´s .

"Can we go to the poll now? It's really hot !"-said Hanna .

And then we all got to our rooms and got our bikinis, towels , sunglasses… I choose a black bikini.

**Bella(P.O.V)**

We decided to go to the pool so I go back to my old room. Everything remained the same. The house was full but when I came in everything stopped and it looked like the house was empty…it looked like I was alone. My pictures with me, Sarah, my dad and Joe remained there.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in."-I said quietly but firmly. It's was Toby.

"Is everything all right?"-he asked.

"Kind of … This room is filled with memories…Good ones and bad ones, but never mind I'll get down in five minutes."-I said, he gives me a hug and leaves. I got a hot pink bikini and leave.

I got to the pool and jump in the fresh water. Then we all swim a little bit and I got to know that Emily and Paige swim really well.

At the end of the afternoon we ate dinner and saw a little bit of T.V while talking.

We were all tired so we got to bed and sleep (I pray that we are all sleeping!).Tomorrow has going to be exhausting.

**Hi! I can't believe that we are over 1.000! Thanks, you all mean a lot to me and help me trough a lot not knowing. Xoxo –A ,just kidding !Bye see you next chapter **


	13. A walk down memory lane

**Chapter:"A walk down memory lane "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

I woke up early and I left a note in the kitchen so they know where I went:"_I'm going to be out for the day. If you need anything call me.-Bella"_.

Before I start my "mission day" I go for a walk in the town. I see places that I once tough were peaceful and safe and now they look dangerous and horrible I almost wanted to get in my old school but that is something I won't do that instead I go to an old swing that reminds me my childhood.

Half way there I hear a voice" Hey , Bella !? Is that you? "- then I recognize the voice it was one of my old friends. " Hey, it's me."-I answer. "It's good to see you! Now I have to go but call me one day so we could take a coffee or something like that."- I nodded and she goes away.

I finally arrive the swing. I sit there. Then I have a flashback.

_**Flashback. Bella (P.O.V)**_

_I has five years old. Another girl of my age approaches me. She is blond and her eyes are hazel._

"_Hi , are you alone?" – she said and I nodded "Can I stay with you?"-she asked-"yes"-I answered._

_We talked all day long and since then no one could tear us apart._

**Back in reality**

Everything locked the same but I was alone. No Sarah. No sound. No one there for me .

After I swing a little bit and think about life and the past I start going to the cemetery for the second part of the mission, visiting dad and Sarah.

**Toby ( )**

We all woke up around the same time and get down to the kitchen. Waiting for us was a note from Bella that said :_ I'm going to be out for the day. If you need anything call me.-Bella" _.

We prepared some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

I wonder were Bella could be .

**I hope you like !**


	14. The mission

**Chapter:" The mission"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

I stand there in front of dad grave. Later I would go to Sarah's grave. My aunt told me that I should finish my issues with the death to be okay with the humans.

"You don't know how much I miss your hugs or your goodnight kisses. I miss having you here. And by the way I found out were my half brother is and he is really nice and his friends treat me good. I have to go now. Don't worry I won´t forget you. "– I said to basically a bunch of dirt and a stone.

Then I walk I little bit more till I found Sarah or her grave.

"I just went to our special swings were we first meet. I miss those day´s were we went shopping and had fights about who locked better. So … I apparently have a brother… I bet you would love to meet him. I would say "to the grave" but you are already there."- Then I leave and without noticing with has already sunset.

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

Me and Toby were getting a little worried about Bella. Who could blame us she doesn't talk to us since yesterday at night. Toby pulled me aside.

"Were do you think she is ? It's already sunset. "-He asked me .

"I have no idea. But don't worry. Maybe she is doing what her aunt told her. "-I tried to calm him. I press a soft kiss in his lips. I stepped back and told him to breath .

Then I heard a doorbell and we opened the door. Finally Bella had arrived .

"Hi! I lost track of time while I was doing some things my aunt told me to do." – she explained.

"We were getting worried "-Toby said honestly.

"Thanks for worrying but I was fine." – she said.

**So… this got a little darker and btw "to the grave" it´s their way to say Friends foreve**r.


	15. Protective Brother

**Chapter:"Protective Brother "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Toby (P.O.V)**

I have to admit I'm a little worried about Bella and I wondered what she had been doing all day long.

Right now we were all sitting talking or watching T.V. I got close to Bella and ask her:

"Are you okay?"- She looks at me and gives me a fake smile.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks…"-she answered.

"What did you do all day?"-I tried to get some answers out of her.

"I went for a walk and saw the town. The sunset is pretty here. Don't you think?"- She asked obviously was trying to change the subject.

"Yes. I'm going to check Spencer."- And with that I leave her and go check on Spencer.

"Hi." – I press a kiss on her lips." What are you doing?"- I ask.

"Just watching some show. And you?"-she says.

"I was talking to Bella."-She presses another kiss on my lips.

"I love you" –she says. I love watching her more relaxes without school.

"I love you too." –I answered. I kiss her again I only didn't start making out with her because everyone was there including my sister.

It was getting late and we were getting tired so we all went to bed but before I wanted to check out Bella in bed. She was crying in her pillow.

"Hey..Hey. What happened? " I ask her giving her a hug. Between sobs she said:

"Remember when I tell you that I was fine?"-I nodded-" I lied. I went to my dad's and Sarah's grave. And I started to remember so many memories…."- I hugged her.

"I didn't know them but I bet they would be super proud of you right now."-I said tried to make her feel better. After five minutes she calm down and feel asleep.

I kiss her in the forehead and got back to bed where Spencer was already waiting for me.

"Where were you?"-she asked.

"I was trying to make Bella fell better" –I explained.

And then we just started to make out.

**I tried to have more spoby and a little Bella and Toby.**


	16. The way back to Rosewood

**Chapter:" The way back to Rosewood "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

Today was the day that we were staying here. After packing again we give a final look to the town and said goodbye to some of my old friends.

"That was the last person. They seem to come up from everywhere!"- I complain.

"So shall we go?"- Paige asked.

"Yes."- Everyone said.

We got in the car and we stayed in the same places we were when we came here. Then the song "Don't stand so close to me "- by the police.

"Aria, I think you're song with Ezra is playing."-Spencer joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are so funny…"-Aria said with sarcasm.

"Don't joke, me and a group of friends sang this in a school talent show."- I said.

"Wait, really?"- Toby asked incredulous.

"Yes and it was my idea because I had a crush on the English teacher…"-I answered.

Then we all start laughing. I still remember Mr. Peterson, he was so hot…

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

After some time we got to Rosewood. We first left Aria and Ezra at he's apartment and then we came in at Bella's home.

"I never asked you, how did you start dating?"-Bella asked.

"We discovered a thing in common and start hanging out and one day I kissed her."-Toby explained.

"That simple?"-she asked.

"Well we got to know each other better…"-Toby said nervously.

"I'm just kidding! That's really beautiful. Two soles find each other and became a sole mate…That's true love…"-she said.

"Someone is very romantic…"-I said.

"What can I say? My favorite stories are the love ones."-the romantic girl said.

"Well we should probably go but if you need anything call me, by the way where is your aunt?"-Toby asked.

"She is on a business trip."-she answered.

"Do you want a little bit more company?"-I asked.

"No, you two need to go unpack and so do I."-She said-"But thanks."

"Okay, bye"-we said goodbye.

**I hope you like it! Don't forget to go check my other work.**


	17. The summer End

**Chapter "The summer End"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

**Fast forward to the end of the summer **

"Do you got everything you need?"-My aunt asked.

"I'm going to school not to war!"- I complained.

I decided to stay in Rosewood permanently and for that I had to go to school here. I'm 16 ,so I was going to 10th grade in Rosewood High.,

I prepared everything that could be prepared. My clothe, my school supplies , my school bag…

In my mind only come "What if…" questions. What if I didn't meet anyone, or what if I only make mistakes?

Those were the things I was thinking when I fell asleep that night.

**Toby (P.O.V)**

"I can't believe summer is over!"-Spencer said. "I'm nervous…"

"You are the best student that there is! Everything is going to go okay. The bad part is that we are going to lost precious time for us and the school is going to steal you from me."-I said.

Getting out of school was a great option but when Spencer is at school I have to work and sometimes I have to get out of Rosewood and that made things a little harder for me and Spencer.

We were currently lying on Spencer's bed. Her parents like always weren't there. Sometimes it looks like Spencer lives there alone and once in a while her parents show up.

"Nothing o no one can steal me from you"-She said giving me a kiss when she finished talking.

"By the way can you look out for Bella? Now that she is permanently here, she has to adapt."-I asked.

"Of course, don't worry about that. I will be watching her."-she said.

"Well now I have to go. I have work tomorrow."-I give her a kiss in the forehead.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?"-She asked.

"No, but tomorrow come by my loft when you're out of school. Okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."


	18. First Day

**Chapter "First Day"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

I woke up bright and early and got dressed. I went straight to the kitchen and made breakfast.

"Hi sweetie, did you sleep well?"-my aunt appeared and said.

"Yes, I just wanted to be fresh in the morning. I have to go, the director said he would take me on a tour of the school."-I said.

"Okay, have a good day and call me if you need something call me. Here's money"-she told me.

When I entered the school I went straight to the headmaster office and he was super nice to me. He showed me the school and explained where my classes are.

When my first class came the teacher introduce me to the class and everything went well but then it came lunch and I felt like an outsider, no one here wanted to talk to me until a girl come to me.

"Hey, I was thinking, you are the new girl right?"- She asked.

"Yes. I'm Bella."- I introduced myself.

"I'm Abbey but call me Abbes. Do you want to come sit with me and more two girls in our table?"-she asked nicely.

"Sure."-I agreed. I followed her to the table.

"So, this is Britney and Katherine but you can call them Brit and Kat."-she said.

"Hi, I'm Bella."- I told them.

We sit and trade phone numbers and they were really nice to me and we immediately became friends. We were laughing at something that Kat told and I felt a tap in my shoulder.

"Hi, can I talk to you?"-it was Spencer. We went to a more private place.

"I just wanted to check on you."-she told me.

"I'm okay, thanks. Did Toby ask you to put an eye on me?"-I asked her.

"Yes but with the best intensions."-she said.

"I Know."- The bell ringed.

"Bella, want to walk to class together?"- Brit asked me.

"Yes, bye Spencer tell Toby thanks."- I said.


	19. A bump into love

**Chapter "A bump into love"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

The day was finally over and I was heading to my locker when I bumped in with someone.

"I'm sorry."-I said getting up from the ground.

"That's okay."-he said. When I locked up there was a boy with dark chocolate eyes and with blondish hair."Are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm Bella."- I answered.

"I'm Brody."- He told me."I have to go now. See you around?"

"See you around."- I said.

I continue my walk till I find my locker. Wow I couldn't believe, was I having a crush? I mean, he was so cute but I only had met him 5 minutes ago and I only know that his name is Brody and he goes here.

Well , I went home walking and thinking about it and when I notice I was already there. I looked in my purse for my keys and, I couldn't believe what was happening to me right now! I forgot them.

So I call my aunt.

"Hello?"- she said in the other line.

"I forgot my keys. Can you open the door for me?"-I ask.

"Wait there, I have a special surprise for you."- she told me mysteriously. She came to me and point at a beautiful white Fiat 500.

"You know, it's starting to look dangerous you go to school and come back to home walking and it's slower and since you have already you car license…"- she said.

"Oh my god, is it mine ?"-I ask.

"Yes!"

"Thank you, thank you and thank you!"-I said as my aunt, give me the keys-" I promise I won't let you down!"

**Spencer (P.O.V)**

I knocked on the familiar and cozy apartment that Toby had and he let me in. We kissed and he asked:

"How did things go?"

"Good, thanks for asking and you?"- I asked.

"Now they are better." – the best boyfriend in the world told me.

"I kept an eye on Bella"- I said

"And…"

"She did great and already made friends."-I said.

"Come here"- he told me.

And then we started to kiss and we only let go to breath.


	20. A date and a friendship

**Chapter "A date and a friendship"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

I was going to school in my new car (Yupi!) and I was thinking about last night, I couldn't take my mind out of Brody… He was so cute. I was already imagining this would be one of that school crushes that never talks to me again but I was so wrong.

I was in the parking lot and I was directing to school but I heard someone scream for me:

"Bella wait!"- What's my surprise when I turn around and saw Brody. "I know you're going to think this is super weird but I waited here all morning to tell you something."

"Actually that is pretty cute…"-I say-"What do you want to ask?"

"I know we don't really know each other that well but I couldn't stop myself from thinking of you all night. I'm going to be direct so you could say no already. Do you want to go to movies Friday?"- He said.

"Yes."-I told I' m and he looked at me with a confusion in his eyes.

"What? Really?" - He said.

"Yes, you were not the only one up all night…"- I said.

We trade numbers and he walked me to school. Brit, Abbes and Kat were waiting for me in the school main entrance.

"See you Friday, then I text you the details."- He said and then he left.

"Hi! Spill out!"- Kat told me.

"What?"- I ask her.

"Who is that, why will he see you Friday and is that your car?"-Brit said.

"Can we sit?"- I said but in that moment the school bell rang. "After class?"

After what seemed like an eternity and a half we meet up again in the break.

" ."- Abbes said.

I told them everything: Brody, our planes and my new car.

"Do you want to go shopping for new outfits?"- Brit asked me.

"Ok. When?"- I said.

"An hour after school. We still have homework to do , remember?"- she told me."And we can go on your car, right?"

"Ok ."- I said.

**Hope you like it.**


	21. The hangout after school

**Chapter"The hangout after school"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

I was waiting for the girls to come in front of my car when I saw Toby and Spencer coming in my direction.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"- I ask giving a hug to both of them.

"I came here to pick up Spencer. Is that car yours?"- Toby said.

"Yes. Do you like it?"- I ask.

"Yes, are you waiting for someone?"-He said.

"Yes, I 'm waiting for my friends , we are going to the shopping."-said that my friends appeared.

"Bye, call me if you want to meet up."- I said goodbye.

After a short ride we got to the mall and start locking for cute new outfits. I picked a black skirt, a cute sweater and black high hells. They were going to be perfect to wear at the cinema.

"You are going to look fabulous in that outfit!"- Kat said.

"Thanks for helping me pick up an outfit! The ones you bought are also perfect!"-I thank.

"Wait a sec, I have to answer this phone call."-Abbes said. While that I receive a message:_"Can I pick you up at 9pm? Don't forget to give me your address.- Brody"._

"Bella? Can I stay with you tonight? My mom and dad are out and my sister will invite her boyfriend to stay over and I don't want to be there."-she asked me.

"Sure."-I said-"But I think we have to go."

We derived my friends to their houses and I came back with Abbes to my place.

"This is your house? You own the store? It's one of my favorites!"- She said.

My aunt was getting the last few costumers. After she was done with them I say: "Aunt, this is my friend Abbey. Can she stay here?"

"Sure, I'm Sophie Bella's aunt. Make yourself at home". – my aunt told Abbes.

That night was really fun we talked, laughed and she got to know me better and I got to know her too.

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to follow this story and review!**


	22. Date Night

**Chapter "Date Night"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

The week passed in what looked like a minute and right now I was in my room preparing for my big date in the movies with Brody. I was so nervous!

My aunt was out off the town for some fashion festival and she left me alone, so I didn't have to worry about time.

I was putting on my new outfit and , wow it looked great ! Then I applied my cherry lip gloss and my makeup, I prepared my hair and got my little bag.

I looked myself in the mirror and I think I never looked better…

Then I heard the doorbell and went answerer it and it was Body.

"Wow… You look great"-he said.

"Thanks, you look great too."- I responded.

"So, shall we go?"-he told me giving me his arm.

"Yes."

We got there half an hour early to a little time to talk and I discover we have a lot in common.

**Toby (P.O.V)**

Someone knocked in the door of my loft. It was Spencer.

"Hey, what are doing here?"- I said giving her a peek in the lips.

"It's a Friday night and I thought, I didn't have anything to do and then I remembered, wait I have a boyfriend who also told me he wasn't doing anything. "- she told me.

"Do you ever stop thinking?"- I teased her.

"Not really."- She said.

"Well I'm glad you stopped by. I was bored and I was starting to miss you."- I told her.

"Aw… My romantic boyfriend just became more romantic."- she said.

We sit on the couch and start talking about our weeks.

"I'm glad Bella got new friends and a date."-Spence told me.

"A date!? " – I said incredulous."Did she told you that?".

"No but she was more happy and a boy came to me before classes and he asked me if she had a boyfriend and he said he once saw us talking and thought I maybe would know."


	23. Our night

**Chapter "Our night"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

We watched the movie and talked and laughed. Right now we we're walking to my house because the cinema wasn't that far from there.

"What do you thought of the movie?"- I asked.

"I was focused on other stuff or people…"-he said.

When we got there I told him if he wanted to come in but he said that he had to go home.

We we're at the door and suddenly we started to look in to each other's eyes and we stared at each other what seemed like ten minutes and then he made a move and kiss me. I returned the kiss and when he got back he said:

"So, that was amazing, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."- I answerer him.

"See you soon?"- He said.

"Real soon."-and with that we gave me a peek in my cheek and left.

I closed the door and run to my bedroom and start squeaking like a little girl, jumping around and dancing happily.

Then I took my high heels off, removed my makeup and got into a pajama with a t-shirt and some shorts. I sat on the bed and smiled to myself.

Then I got a text:"_Good night beautiful, already missing you…-Brody." _ And I replied with:_"Dream well, prince charming.-Bella" ._

I lay on my bed and covered myself with blankets. I was so happy right now…I fall asleep with a smile in my heart and thought about how things were finally falling into place like a puzzle. I had family again, friends again and a cute boyfriend.

**Toby (P.O.V)**

Me and Spencer were cuddled in the sofa after watching some movie and apparently we fell asleep.

I got up and put Spencer in my arms and take her to bed were I lay her and cover her with a blanket right next lay next to her and looked at her for a minute or two seeing how peaceful and innocent she look then I too fell asleep.

**Hope you like , review and follow!**


	24. A day already planed

**Chapter "A day already planed "**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

I woke up and I had three new messages. One from Toby: _Do you want to do somethingwith me and Spencer? _One from Brit to me and the girls: _How about coffee at the Brew? _And the last one from Brody: _I need some tutoring in History. Not kidding do you want to meet up at the end of the day?._

So, I just woke up and already have my day planed by numerous people… why did everyone remembered today to go out with me? I responded with a "yes" and the details to everyone about meeting.

I got up , got dressed and made a plan in my mind first I would meet the girls at the Brew then I would go up and meet Toby and Spencer and finally I would meet Brody in my house for tutoring in History.

I still had the kiss in my mind and kept putting the moment in replay in my head .I went to the brew and saw the table with my friends.

"Hi!"- I said.

"How did the date go?"-Abbes asked.

"Perfect."-I told them sitting in a chair with a soy cappuccino.

" How perfect?"-Kat asked.

"He kissed me and now he is my boyfriend."- they start to squeak and asking a lot of questions. So I answered them and after a while I said goodbye to them and got to Toby's loft.

Spencer answered the door. We went to the living room and start talking and Toby said:

"What did you did last night?"

"I… went on a… date"-I said nervously.

"With who?"-he asked again.

"A guy in school that you don't know…"-Toby stared at me "Okay, okay. His name is Brody."

Then I got a phone call from exactly Brody.

"Hi."-I said.

"Hi, I'm sorry but can we like meet up now? Because I have a big test tomorrow and I really need to review."

"Sure. Want to pick me up at the Brew? I left my car home."-I said. We ended the call and I said goodbye to Toby and Spencer.

**Toby (P.O.V)**

Bella left and I saw her meet up in the street by the window and giving him a kiss in the lips.

"I´m guessing that the date end up well."-Spencer said.


	25. A hot study session

**Chapter "A hot study session"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

I run out of the Brew and I see Brody in the other side, I run towards him and give him a kiss in the lips.

"Hi. Shall we go?"- He said pointing to the car.

"Yes."-I say walking with him to the car.

We talk a little about what he wanted to review and what difficulties he had. Then we finally got home and I got the material to start working. After a while I prepare a snack for us.

"I just hate this subject. I mean, who cares about the past?"-Brody complains.

"That's not the way you are going to pass it, and actually history is important and people do care and live all the time in the past." – I say.

"Explain yourself, beautiful."- He told me and I start blushing.

"Well… You need to know the past to make the future better and don't make mistakes that were already done and… people like to live in the past so they can remember all the good times. See?"- I say.

"Oh, besides pretty she is smart."- then he kissed me and then I kissed him and…

We were laid in the couch making out and all of the sudden I hear someone behind the couch:

"Ahem… Bella? Want to explain something?"-That someone was my aunt.

"Aunt Sophie!"-he and I got up- "I didn't knew you were coming home this early. I'm surprised!" – I tell her.

"I'm surprised with a lot of things to… Who is this?"- she said pointing at Brody.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend, Brody."- he introduce himself-" I should go. Nice meting you."

He gave me a peek on the cheek and got his things and left.

"When were you planning to tell me?"-my aunt asked me.

"We just started to date." – I told her. I was planning to tell her when I had dated him for a week or maybe a month.

"Ok, can you clean up the house? I'm going to take a hot shower to relax a bit. Then I'll make dinner."-she said turning her back to me and going to the bathroom.

I was doing what she asked me to do when I got a message_" I guess I wasn't going to know that soon but I already know you have a new boyfriend. Talk tomorrow?-Toby"_.

**I hope you like it! I'm sorry I haven't come in here in a big time but I had lots of problems because I'm going to change schools and when I finally got the time to make a chapter I had to babysit my little cousin and she didn't left me any time. Bye see you soon !**


	26. A week later

**Chapter "A week later"**

**I don't own the charterers or the show I only own the story and Bella**

**Bella (P.O.V)**

It's been a week since me and Brody started dating but I honestly fell like we already know each other so well. I know this may sound really stupid but since I bumped into him in the hallway I felt love at first sight.

Since then I talked to Toby and tell ( kind of since he already knew) about Brody. Me and my friends are talking currently every single day and they are the best friends I could ever ask for.

I was laying in the couch talking on the phone with Brit and she was telling me about her current love life.

"I just swear I can't understand boys! One day they are kissing you like there is no tomorrow and the next they don't even text you."-she complained.

"Well… have you tried to talk to him in any way?"- I ask her. I wasn't that good with love issues. I just got luck but apparently when you have a boyfriend you are suppose to know everything about love.

"Let's not talk about this anymore… Do you want to plan with the girls to go to the movies and maybe watch "if I stay"?"

"Yeah! I heard awesome things about the book and the movie must be great from the trailer I saw the other day."

"And maybe we can do a sleepover at my house?"- she ask with hope in her voice.

"Sure. I think my aunt will let me stay there."- then we ended the call and she called the other girls.

My aunt said it was ok for me to go. Then I was packing a little bag to go to Brit's house. Then I got a text from Brody."_What are you doing?" _and I texted back. _" Going to the movies and then going to spend the night with Brit. Kisses I have to go"._

I was giving a ride to the girls so I put my things on the back of my car and go pick them all up and went to the movies with them.

We spend a glorious girl night with them and the movie was really good.

**Guys I had the biggest writer block ever. Sorry. Thanks for waiting. **


End file.
